


Lady Of

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s done this before.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Of

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "king" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

Leaving his motel room, Sam moved to squat by the edge of the pool, watching a familiar blonde swimming laps.

"Hey Sam." She greeted him as she reached the edge.

"Ruby."

"I have something for you. A weapon. If you want it."

"What's the catch?"

"It will change everything," Ruby told him, her wet hair plastered to her face.

"Just get it." Sam told her brusquely. Ruby dove out of sight, reappearing moments later clutching, of all things, a sword.

It felt strangely comfortable in his hand, as if it was meant for him. With this, he could lead armies.


End file.
